The Noodles Get Cooked At the End
by LightpoleBystander
Summary: A short fanfiction I wrote for my Billy vs. Snakeman village as part of a contest.


"A Bingo?" Benitsuki tightened her fist, "Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

Avatar smirked, "Don't underestimate yourself. Din Scar may be an experienced ninja, but you're almost a Sannin."

Looking down, Benitsuki took the sealed envelope, her eyes focused on the ground past it.

"Why Din?" She asked, her eyes unmoving.

"He was once a well-respected Jōnin here, but abandoned us in the pursuit of power." Avatar sighed, "In that pursuit, he stole many of our village's secrets and we cannot afford rival villages acquiring them."

"Okay." She turned to leave, but paused, "I'm protecting Waregakure no Sato and I'm protecting our people, right?"

Avatar ran a hand through his hair, "Not just our village, but other villages as well. Din stole powerful scrolls, techniques that will almost certainly be used for no good."

Benitsuki turned back, "And we use them for good?"

"We use them to defend our home." As he saw another question about to be asked, Avatar raised his hand, "I'm not an expert on ninja law, Benitsuki. If you want to question our ways, make an appointment with the Kage, but if you don't do this, someone else will and in that time your indecisiveness could cost lives. You know what you need to do."

For a time, Benitsuki watched Avatar walk back to the village from the outskirts, contemplating the things he had told her. Who was she to question the way of the world? She was barely a Jōnin, years from advancing any further: inexperienced and naïve. Still, she could not ignore the voice inside herself, pleading to find a different way.

Or perhaps she could.

Mensugakure no Sato was, for the most part, a village that appeared overnight. Previously unheard of, it suddenly could be found in the crossroads of the Four Winds Junction, which lay between a nearly endless sea of arable land for growing rice and a small mountain range that supplied a river of fresh water. Despite the village lacking any time to plant its roots, it was filled with villagers, ninja, and travelers.

Benitsuki weaved in and out of the crowds, making certain she did nothing to stand out: she was an ordinary person, a tourist. Her eyes darted from person to person, noting mentally the appearance of what ninja she could spot. She moved towards the village center while feigning interest in her surroundings, though keeping an eye out for any buildings of importance. When she reached the center of the town, she took a seat on a bench and gathered her thoughts.

The village was much larger then she had anticipated and looking from the outside, was easy for one to underestimate. Unlike most villages, there seemed to be no design behind the layout; most villages would have their administration building in the center, where the village leader or kage spends most of their time. Likewise, despite the many ninja she had seen, there didn't appear to be a single training school. Something was…

"You look lost."

Benitsuki turned to see a man sitting next to her, in a previously vacant seat. He had long, sandy colored hair that stuck out around a forehead protector and wore a dull green jacket. Despite his young looks, his voice told her that he was much older than her.

"Not from around here are you?"

Flustered, she took a moment to collect her thoughts, "You can't be lost if you don't have a destination."

The man smiled, "That's a good philosophy." He sat back into a relaxed position, easing Benitsuki's tensions. "So, what brings you here?"

She turned away, her eyes following the passersby, "I'm looking for somebody."

He chuckled. "Oh, is he someone special?"

Benitsuki's face flushed, but her voice didn't give. "You could say that."

"He must be a lucky guy, to have a girl like you come all the way out here for him."

The man stood up, "I hope you find him."

Shaking her head, Benitsuki whispered, "I already have."

"You only found me," He turned, "Because I came to you. You were trapped in my genjutsu the moment you stepped into this village and now you'll forever be a part of my world."

Benitsuki stood, "I read something interesting today…"

He turned, "And what would that be?"

"There's going to be a new moon tonight."

Waregakure no Sato was always quiet at night, serenity that Avatar had grown accustomed to over the years. Every night he would take one last patrol around the village before going to sleep; just in-case. He saw her figure in the distance, Benitsuki walking slowly through the village gates. Avatar approached, noticing her slumping posture and drooping head.

"Welcome back."

She paused, "Thanks."

"How did it go?"

"It…went." She said, half-shrugging.

Avatar frowned and nodded, "You should hurry home and rest."

She shook her head slightly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you know that you can, Benitsuki."

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"That's a…it requires a little more thought than I anticipated, why do you ask?"

She looked up, moonlight illuminating the bloody tear trails on her cheeks.

"Because I feel that I have stared into hell."


End file.
